


Nicknames

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for the lovely chromasexual!<br/>Prompt was: Dipper, after studying the journal, realizes that Bill's nicknames for him and Mabel correspond with the demon's summoning wheel. The landscape bleeds grey as Bill appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisterDoctorProfessorPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDoctorProfessorPatrick/gifts).



> gotta proofread this in the morning but eh it's one am who cares

In general Mabel considered herself pretty used to loud, unexpected noises, so when the attic door slammed open she was able to prevent herself from spilling glitter glue all over the bed, if just barely. Pursing her lips she looked up to see an anxious Dipper. “… what?”

“Okay so you remember the wheel right?” Dipper grimaced at Mabel’s blank look, trying to slow his words. “The summoning wheel! Bill’s wheel, you know, the one in the Journal?” This time Mabel snapped her fingers in recognition.

“Oh! You mean the one with all the symbol doohickies!” She made a little circle gesture in the air, grinning. “The ice bag, glasses, six fingered hand, and my personal favorite, the lla-“ Dipper cut her off.

“Yeah that! Okay so I was sitting up on the roof-“ Mabel gave him a look. “Yeah I know I said I’d stop going up there at night after what happened with Bill but just listen! The wheel, you know those symbols? Well I was looking at it and thinking about how weird of a coincidence it was that my pine tree was on there and there was a shooting star like Bill called you and long story short I think that these symbols refer to people! So maybe that question mark is Soos and the glasses are Grunkle Stan? Or the claw thingie could be Stan, I’m not sure. Obviously the stitched-heart would be Robbie because I mean who else would that be, star could be Gideon I guess? But I’m not sure so it could be different.” He stumbled over the words as he spoke, gesticulating wildly, and trailed off mumbling while Mabel shook her head at him.

“I dunno bro bro, this seems a little far-fetched to me. I mean sure it’s an odd coincidence but…” Now Mabel was the one trailing off, shrugging uncomfortably at Dipper’s enthusiasm. “Not that I’m saying it’s impossible! It just seems more like… really unlikely?” She pursed her lips.

“Mabel, how likely is anything in Gravity Falls? I’m pretty sure by your standards that everything here is about as likely as our nicknames coinciding with the wheel! More likely even!” Dipper’s voice raised in pitch as he went on, ignoring (or just plain not noticing) the lack of color in the room and how Mabel had stopped responding to his words. “I mean how likely it that there was a ghost in the Qwik E Mart? Or a society of weirdoes erasing people’s memories? I’d say that this is way more likely by our standards!” Huffing, he started to spin on his heel to look at his sibling again when he slammed into a thin cane that had appeared from nowhere, knocking the breath out of him. “Bill!”

“That’s my name kid! Don’t wear it out!” Dipper coughed, struggling to inhale as he turned towards the cane and came face-to-grinning-face with a very pleased-looking demon. 

“What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to leave me alone!” His words were even shriller than before- embarrassingly so- and Dipper fought what he considered was an incredibly un-manly blush. “Just get out of here and put the world back to normal, I don’t want anything to do with you!” The demon’s sly grin grew a little wider.

“How could I not turn up to congratulate my favorite meat sack on his accomplishment? I mean it isn’t every day someone puts obvious clues together!” For a moment Dipper just stood fuming silently, glaring at Bill as his mind worked furiously to find a way out of the dreamscape.

It was odd to see the demon as something somewhat-human, anything other than triangular, really, especially seeing as Bill appeared to have gone out of his way to mimic Dipper’s form in a slightly warped way. A little paler, teeth straighter, slightly taller, and single eye with a slitted pupil, but otherwise eerily similar. His outfit was ridiculous of course, an eye patch and old-fashioned tux complete with a bow tie, gloves, and tiny floating top hat, but it didn’t change the prickle on Dipper’s neck. He breathed a shaky sigh.  
“Okay well you’ve congratulated me so can you, I don’t know, get going now?” Dipper made a shooing motion and Bill’s sleazy grin grew to superhuman proportions. 

“Oh no kid, not a chance. Why this is a chance of a human lifetime! To finally find one of you humans clever enough to put together the little hints laying around all over the place? You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for someone like you to come along.” The demon used his cane to drag the unfortunate boy closer. “And the best part is, you have no idea what to do with your talent!” Dipper frowned.

“If doesn’t seem very helpful to your plans to you know, insult the person you’re congratulating. I mean logically or whatever.” Dipper began to shrug, stopping abruptly when Bill suddenly leaned towards him, single eye and too-sharp teeth gleaming in the monochrome light. 

“See kid? This is part of why I like you. You just don’t know when you should stop. One day you’ll go too far of course, and then…” Bill made a slicing movement across his neck before twirling one finger lazily in the air. “Til’ then though, you’re fair game to screw around with. But you know kid, you wouldn’t have to worry about all that if you were on my side.” The demon laughed at Dipper’s disgusted expression, a quick, obnoxious cackle.

“Since when does the villain ask the hero to be on his side?”

“Since when were you the hero?”


End file.
